1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to technologies for managing, tracking, and updating the configurations of configurable systems such as computers in an enterprise.
2. Background of the Invention
A Configuration Management Database (“CMDB”) refers to a system which is used to track, monitor, and update the configuration or combination of components within a configurable system, such as a computer. Such configurable systems typically have a number of electronic components and options, such as motherboards, backplanes, add-in cards. They also often have a number of software components or options, such as operating systems, application programs, drivers, patches, upgrades, and the like. Finally, they typically have a number of hardware options, such as brackets, cases, housings, panels, cables, etc.
Information Technology Infrastructure Library (“ITIL”) is a widely accepted approach to IT service management throughout the world, which is promulgated by the United Kingdom's Office of Governance Commerce (“OGC”). ITIL employs a process-model view of controlling and managing operations. OGC works closely with public sector companies and organizations to improve a cohesive set of best practice approaches in commercial activities. ITIL's customizable framework of practices includes, but is not limited to, provisioning of information technology (“IT”) service quality, essential accommodation and facilities required supporting a proposed technology services, or the structures necessary for meeting business demands and improving IT services. As such, ITIL aims to benefit the IT community by providing both a comprehensive information that is readily accessible and creating a common vocabulary which facilitate communication across industries. CMDB is a term adopted by ITIL, and used throughout the IT profession to refer to a general class of tools and processes which are used or followed to manage the configurations of configurable systems, which are referred to as Configuration Items (“CI”) in ITIL terms.
According to ITIL recommendations or requirements, a CMDB is supposed to contain the latest information on all CIs for which it is applied. The CMDB data is supposed to be accurate in any given environment. In some cases the CMDB cannot be kept in synchronization with the real world systems management environment since there are multiple point products involved in creating the relationships and the CIs. For example, some systems may update themselves, such as self-updating software applications, without updating or notifying the CMDB of the changes. In another example, a component of a CI may be removed, replaced, installed, or upgraded by a system administrator without updating or notifying the CMDB of the changes. As such, many CMDB records regarding particular configurable systems are only partially correct, although it is difficult to determine which details are correct and which are incorrect.
Further, many enterprises employ a number of technologies and products within the enterprise, and often configuration information is managed by more than one CMDB tool. This occurs sometimes unintentionally, as legacy systems are grafted together, and as new products for other vendors are integrated into legacy environments.
Thus, even when strict configuration change processes are followed, often records in separate CMDB systems regarding the same CI may not be in agreement, may be partially inaccurate, and may be incompatible with being synchronized with each other.